The Truth About Xemnas Chapter 1: A Mission
by cloudnessluva
Summary: This what I think will happen in the third Kngdom Hearts game. Roxas is the main character and it shows some of the Organization.
1. Chapter 1: A Mission

Roxas was sprinting as fast as he could, the white walls of the castle flashing by him in a blur. He was almost late for those dull appointments with Xemnas, and if he was late again there would be trouble. As he was running he was wondering why the hell Xemnas had made up stupid rules like not being able to use portals in the castle. Almost there but now his legs were giving out after the thirteen flights of stairs he had to climb. One more flight and he was home free. Then WHAM! A door had slammed straight open on his head knocking him back four feet and giving him a bloody nose in the process.

Demyx ran over to Roxas in a panic spilling his water glass on the pure white floors. "Roxas are you alright? I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming. You know your nose is bleeding."

Roxas stood up getting all feeling back in his legs. "Yeah I sort of guessed that Demyx. Do me a favor and mop the blood up. I have to go now or Xemnas will kill me." At that moment Roxas ran up the last few steps and came to the huge white door at the end. He gave a slow but loud knock trying to sop up the blood with his robes at the same time.

Xemnas appeared at the door and looked sternly at Roxas. "You were almost late…Take some advice and leave five minutes earlier. This mission is important and not meant to be fooled around with." He slammed the door behind Roxas and went to sit at his huge white chair. Axel was sitting across from him and had a slight smirk on his pale face. The second Xemnas's ass hit the chair a monstrous sound resembling a fart erupted.

Axel couldn't contain himself and a giggle emerged from his mouth. "S-sorry boss just had to do it." Axel was Roxas's best friend and was often in Xemnas's office for getting into trouble. Roxas gave Axel a quick smile and sat down next to him.

Xemnas gave Axel a death stare but what more could he expect from him. "As you know Roxas I am going to send you out on a mission of high importance that may take many months. I have chosen Axel to assist you." He gave him a quick hard glance and cleared his throat "Now to tell you what the aim of this mission is. Roxas you will be retrieving my lost memories. To do this you, with the help of Luxord, will go back in time to when I was still….alive. There you will meet the chasers. You **must** stay away from them. They can…do things."

Axel raised his head a bit, "So where do I come to play in this Mansex?" Roxas giggled at this name.

Xemnas gritted his teeth, "Protection and a friend will help Roxas achieve his goals. He's the only one who can do this after all." At that moment he eyed Roxas's weapons, the mysterious keyblades, and in the back of his twisted mind he yearned for them ever so much. The power that they held was unimaginable to the worthless boy. He wanted them back but he couldn't tell Roxas that now could he.

Axel gave a slight yawn and put his feet on the desk, "So boring… When's the exciting shit going to happen? I wanna kick some guy's ass?"

Xemnas looked up and shewed the two of them off with his hand. Before Roxas could go though, he asked for him to stay. "Roxas you know you may not come back, but if you do die leave behind those keyblades of yours in a field at the end of the worlds. We wouldn't want them to go without a master now would we? They will be put to good in the neard future I promise. You may go."

Roxas shot him a weird look but he exited the room wondering what that comment had meant. What did Xemnas truly want from this mission?


	2. Party Interrupted

The second Roxas stepped out of the door Axel had him in a noogie. "You know we have to do Roxas? We have to throw a freaking huge party with strippers and all. Even some boos and vodka would be good. Who cares about age limits! I say we get Larxene completely drunk so she will dance with you. How does that sound my friend?"

Roxas pulled himself out from under Axel's hand and pretended to think. "Dude! Why do you even have to ask? I mean c'mon getting Larxene drunk will probably be the most boring part. We have to make Larxene wear white too. Then we can get Demyx to make water balloons and we can throw them at her."

Axel's mouth opened in awe as he gave a deep bow to Roxas. "I have taught you well my young grasshopper. That is fricking genius and if we are lucky, she will not be wearing a bra! Luckily she won't remember anything the next day…." At that, Axel remembered the last time he had messed with Larxene. He remembered knives stuck in his ass and having them pulled out by an unhappy Roxas. He cringed at the thought, and at that moment grabbed his ass.

Roxas gave him a strange look. "Uhh Axel is there something interesting about your ass? You're kinda grabbing it…"

Axel jumped after realizing what he was doing. "Oh right….I was checking if it was still there….Yeah…"

Roxas looked at him one more time and then shook his head. "I'm going to go get the balloons from Demyx. See you later!" Roxas walked off thinking of any more plans that could get him in trouble.

Axel smiled as Roxas walked off but in the back of his mind, he was thinking that he would'nt have much time left with Roxas.

Demyx was fumbling around in his dresser as Roxas entered. He looked worried about something even more than usual. "Hey you okay?

Demyx jumped at this "Oh yeah I'm fine. It is just the last time Xemnas sent someone out on a mission for him…..well he did not return. Roxas just be careful okay?"

Roxas, being his cocky self, thought nothing of this. "They probably weren't prepared. I am though. Even Xemnas seemed confident. Hey can you make some water balloons for me?" Roxas ran out of the room leaving Demyx worrying and fumbling through his dresser.

Later at the party things were booming along. Even Xemnas had showed up which was a rare sight indeed. Things were going along as planned. Larxene had just chugged her tenth shot of the night and was becoming increasingly red in the face. From across the room Axel gave Roxas the thumbs up with a huge smile on his face.

Suddenly the door swung open with a panicked looking Demyx standing in the doorway. "There's a girl….she just collapsed….at the door of the castle…" With that, Demyx plopped down on floor and fanned himself.

Roxas was first out of the room and slid down the banister to the first floor. As he did this, his mind was racing. "What would a girl be doing here? There were barely any visitors from the outside worlds and if they made it, here they were close to death." For some reason this thought almost made him sad. He had never seen her before but somehow he felt connected.

Roxas whipped open the entrance doors and saw to his horror a feeble looking girl. Her blondish hair was over her face in a tussle, her hands and knees bloody. The clothes on her back were in rags barely covering her cut and bruised body. Roxas carefully moved the hair out of her face revealing that she had many deep gashes on it. What had happened to this poor girl? With slight difficulty, Roxas picked the girl up and made his way into the castle.

Axel looked at her worriedly. "I-is she dead?" Roxas shook his head concern in his eyes.

Defying the rules, he opened up a portal and stepped in. He appeared in the castle's first aid room and set the girl on a bed. Roxas took a closer look at her gashed face. He realized that despite the cuts she was beautiful. Her skin was creamy color with a hint of brown from being in the sun. Her eyes were big and almond shaped with long eyelashes that looked like spiders protruding from them. Her lips were plump and rose colored. For a second Roxas got the urge to kiss them. He quickly pulled his head away coming to his senses.

She looked so troubled as if something had scared her nearly to death. Roxas walked over and put his hand in her silky hair. He sat down, laid his head next to her, and slowly fell asleep.

Roxas woke up to awed voices of the organization. They were all looking at him and whispering things like, "Roxas has got a girlfriend!" and, "I wish he'd teach me to get a girlfriend so fast…." Getting over his grogginess, he realized why they were saying these things. Apparently, he had "spent" the night with the girl. He overcorrected and landed on the cold white floor. "I-it's not what it looks like!" Roxas spluttered as he got off the floor.

Saix being the snob of the group answered with a snide comment. "Well it looks like you slept with her Roxas. You don't have feelings for her do you?" Saix laughed at this because being nobodies means you don't have any feelings

"Well I say Roxas scored! I mean look at her she's hot!" Roxas smiled at Axel who was as girl crazy as Roxas. He took one close glance at her and realized the wounds on her face had healed. She obviously was not a normal person. That was exactly why he liked her even more. She wouldn't be freaked out by his abnormality.

Roxas spent the rest of the day with Axel roaming the castle and playing the occasional prank but he could not keep his mind off the girl. Even when they hung Marly's underwear to the door while he was still in them, Roxas was thinking about her. "Why do I care for her? I do not even know her name let alone anything about her…. Why did I want to kiss her?" The more he thought though the more he felt connected to her.

Xemnas was around the corner as Roxas was thinking. He was all too sure what was on the teenager's mind and somehow someway he had to stop it.


	3. A Death and a Reunion

That night Xemnas would not leave the castle for a week even the ones who were on special missions. Everyone groaned except for Axel and Roxas who beamed at each other. Besides Roxas could not leave that girl here without knowing she was better. With that, Roxas got up and went to the first aid room. He had been doing this for two days now every four hours. She was making progress for no cuts remained on her body. She still had that troubled look written into her face. This girl was hiding something, something horrible deep in her sleeping mind.

A door slammed behind Roxas and Axel walked slowly in. "You really care for her don't you? How can you like someone you don't know?" he had a dash of jealousy in his voice. Roxas was always talking to him and following him around, but since that girl showed up it was all about her. He walked over and sat down next to the bed. He had also noticed the trouble in the mysterious girl's face. "I wish she'd wake the hell up and tell us what happened." He leaned back in the chair looking somewhat annoyed.

Roxas laughed. "You have no patience Axel. I'm sorry I've been up here so much it's just…I feel like I have to… I don't know why I just do…" He looked up at Axel. "I have a feeling that Xemnas did something to her…I had this weird dream…as if she was talking to me…warning me." Roxas sighed and gave Axel that "You think I'm crazy." look.

Axel looked blankly at him. "Dude are you fricking nuts?" Axel laughed and hit Roxas on the back playfully. "It's probably just a dream. I mean gosh all think about is her." Jealousy was overcoming his voice now a hint of anger in it. "Why don't you go have fun do something? It's probably the last time you'll ever be alive!" Axel was on his feet now tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you without having a good time first. You're just wasting away this life." Roxas stared at him blankly shock lining his pale skin. "He didn't tell you did he….I thought when he brought you back in…that he told you….That bastard! You deserve to know your fate!" Axel clenched his fists and ran out of the room a death threat on his mind.

Roxas sat there unable to move or speak incomprehensible thoughts racing through his head. He took one glance at the girl and realized what was more important now. If Axel tried to fight Xemnas he'd die all because of Roxas. Roxas wouldn't be able to live with that on his shoulders. He ran out of the room knowing exactly where Axel was.

By the time Roxas reached Xemnas's office Axel was already on the floor blood gushing out and staining the floor. Roxas bent down and picked up the limp form of Axel. Tears streamed down his face. "Axel…you can't be dead….you just can't…" At that moment a thought raced through his head, that girl had healed herself then why couldn't she heal anyone else. Roxas picked up the now weightless form of Axel. He whimpered because Axel was usually very heavy. "Axel hold on I'll bring you back…." Roxas leapt up the stairs at amazing speed and dashed down the slick floors to the first aid room. He threw open the huge doors looked inside and found…..nothing…. The girl was gone….

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The room was cold no one was in sight but she felt a ghostly presence hovering around her. What was this place? It was some kind of castle with stark white walls and floors. Strange things floated in test tubes and diagrams of people covered the walls. She was lying down in a metal bed with blood stained sheets. Then something hit her. Someone had attacked her out of the blackness of her room. The next day she woke up in a dark city covered in gashes and crawled up to this white castle in time to pass out.

"What do you want with me?" she screamed at the mirror. "Just let me go home. Please I'll do anything!" She heard a swooshing sound behind her and then footsteps. A man came out of the shadows his silver hair dangling past hid midriff. "Alright I have something big in store for you that is if you truly want to get out."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Roxas lay Axel on the bed his hands trembling tears falling down his face. "I-it's my fault all my fault. Why was I so wrapped up in that girl? If I would've spent more time with Axel then…" He looked down at Axel's wounds and studied them closely. They were identical to that of the girl's. The same deep gashes with char marks on the sides. His fists clenched in anger leaving cuts in his small hands. "Xemnas did this to both of them…he…killed Axel and tried to kill her…the FCKN BASTARD! I'm gonna kill him no matter what!"

Saix walked in the room his shallow eyes set on Axel. "Oh poor Axel what ever happened to him?" Not even a trace of caring was in the blue haired man's voice. "He was probably being careless as always." He smiled dryly at Roxas. "What no response? Aww I was hoping for one."

Roxas shook in anger his face turning bright red. "Shut your blue haired scarred faced ugliness up Saix!" Before Saix could react he was was on the floor blood streaming from his nose. "If that doesn't shut you up I'll have to do more Saix and next time you won't be conscious. Now get the hell out of here!" Roxas opened the door for Saix and pushed him out. "Yeah I thought you wouldn't say anything!" He yelled at Saix slamming the door in his face.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The girl stared at the floor. "Why do you want me to do that to Roxas? What did he do to you?" Her heart felt heavy guilt filling it. She didn't want to do that to Roxas. She couldn't explain how she felt but it was almost as if she had known him forever.

"I can't tell you that. Just do what I ordered you to do and it'll all come into place. Soon enough you'll see your precious family again." Xemnas gave her a smile with hate written all over it. "Now go find him and put on your act." He gave the girl a hard push out the door.

As she walked through the blinding white halls, she became very sure that she was never going to get out of this place. All roads led to death for both her and Roxas and there was no getting out of it

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Roxas sat on the bed next to Axel's his head in his hands. He had finally stopped crying. There was no use. There was nothing left to cry about, Axel was gone forever and without his best friend Roxas would be nothing just an empty shell of nothingness. Xemnas had been nowhere to be found. Killing him wouldn't bring Axel back. Numerous times Demyx had come in trying to comfort Roxas but nothing had helped and for that part, nothing ever would. How many hours had Roxas been sitting there? Two, four, maybe even a day had gone by. Not that it mattered. Sleep was caressing Roxas bringing him down into it's depths his eyes slowly closing. Sweet images of Axel were coming to his mind of them playing pranks on Malry and Saix. At that moment he felt a tap on his back jerking him awake. "Five more minutes!" He yelled into the pillow.

"Oh sorry I just wanted to know where a boy named Roxas was. Can you direct me to where he is?" Her voice sounded familiar to Roxas.

His eyes grew wide as he looked at her face. "It's you the girl who was hurt! Where did you go? Oh, by the way I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you your name is?" He held his hand out for her to shake.

She laughed. "Well Roxas I'm Sylvia nice to meet you too." With that, she shook his hand in an almost too friendly way. Somehow, someway she had already met him.


	4. Two Good Things

Sylvia and Roxas gazed into each other's eyes for four long minutes almost as if a spell had overcome them. Strange thoughts were going through Sylvia's head. "Why's he so hot? How did he get his hair to look so cute? I feel as if I've known him forever…." She stepped closer to Roxas in a trance, deep in thought. Roxas on the other hand wasn't thinking at all. He was just staring at Sylvia drool forming in the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, he moved his head closer to her's. The weird thing was that Sylvia didn't move her head back instead she moved it closer. With that Roxas grabbed Sylvia's head and put her in a lip lock. Neither of them noticed Demyx entering the room for his hourly try at cheering Roxas up.

"Whoa Roxas umm would you like me to come in at another time?" Demyx spluttered as he jumped back. Roxas snapped his head back coming out of the trance. "I-it's not what it looks like Demyx I swear! We uhh just bumped into each other is all!" He buried his head in his hands trying to hide the deep shade of red his face had turned. Sylvia remained silent still recovering from the lip lock, forgetting that she wasn't above a chair, went to sit down and fell on her ass.

Demyx couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. "It's fine guys I won't tell anyone. I promise. I'll leave you two love birds alone." He walked out of the room and daintily waved while blowing kisses at Roxas right before he slammed the door.

Sylvia smiled. "You know Roxas, you're a good kisser. What happened to him?" She pointed at the bloody form of Axel. Roxas slapped himself on the head. "Damn how could I forget? He….he's my best friend….and he died….but when you were laying in that bed…well I saw you healing yourself…and I was wondering if you could…well heal him."

Sylvia gaped at him. "I did what? Sure, I'll try to heal him…but he's dead right? I might not be able to bring him back…" She looked sadly at Roxas then walked slowly over to Axel. She looked down at him a pang of sorrow went through her heart. "Who did this to him?"

Roxas scowled anger building up in him boiling his blood. "Xemnas…I'm positive he hurt you too. That's two people I care about…." He shot Sylvia a look and thought, "Did I just say that?" He hung his head, "How can I be feeling like this I don't even have a fricking HEART?" He got up sadly, walked over to Axel, grabbed Sylvia's hand, and laid it on Axel. "I'm guessing this is how you heal him..."

Sylvia nodded and pressed her hand into Axel's side. Nothing happened. Not willing to give up she moved her hand over his body almost stroking it. Nothing happened. Frantically she put her hand on the place where his heart would've been. She thought she could feel the heart slowly beating. The cuts on Axel's face receded and the wounds on his body too. She smiled and hugged Roxas. "You owe me big time Roxas!"

Axel opened his eyes violently gasping for air, "What the hell happened! Who are you?" He eyed Sylvia suspiciously. "Well something obviously happened while I was gone." He smirked and looked at Roxas almost happy. "Bout time you got a girlfriend Roxas."


End file.
